The Soul of a Shinigami Chapter 3
by Nurse Medusa
Summary: Ed falls through a mysterious portal and winds up on Soul's bed! After some conversations; Ed is passed out on the floor, Soul is extremly ticked off, and Maka is having company over later! Will the Al be able to find his lost brother? Will the characters of Soul Eater pass out when learning about alchemy? Find out in Chapers 3 and 4! Chapter 4 coming soon :)


_**Nurse Medusa**_

**The Soul of a Shinigami**

A Death Note, Soul Eater, and now Fullmetal Alchemist crossover.

Chapter 3; Human transmutation, portals, and notebooks. Another horror?

**Al**

"We've been walking forever! When are we going to get there?" My brother complained.

"Be patient brother, we'll be there soon." I said in a metallic voice. You see, four years ago we tried to bring our mom back from the dead using alchemy, which is strictly forbidden. But we still tried anyway. And we had to pay the price. Ed lost his right arm and left leg, now he has mechanical ones. But I lost my whole body, Ed almost lost me. However, he bound my soul to a suit or armor before he lost me. So now I can't feel anything, but I'm not dead. Since then, we've been trying to get our bodies back by looking for a legendary stone that does exist, known as the philosopher's stone. It allows you to cheat the rules of alchemy. That's why we're trying to find it.

"Fine, but this 'weird phenomenon' better be worth the trip."

"It's just up ahead." We continued walking for a few minutes, and then we got to a little town. Roy Mustang, a state alchemist, greeted us.

"Good afternoon, Elwricks."

"This had better be worth the trip."

"It is, there's a strange portal. Nobody knows where it leads, so we've been sent here to investigate."

"Yeah, I know. I got the information." Ed is a state alchemist, so he works for the military and gets top secret information.

"Let's go have a look brother." We all walked inside a small building. On the outside it seemed normal. On the inside however, that was not the case. A swirling purple vortex was sucking in tons of sand and dirt from the ground. It looked at least 6 feet high and 5 feet wide.

'So, that's it?"

"Yes, no one has gotten sucked in yet. We don't know where it goes or whether or not the items make it to the other side unharmed." Then he noticed Ed getting closer."Don't, you'll get sucked in if you get to close." However, just after he said that Ed slipped off his feet and started sliding to the portal.

"Brother!"

"Al!" I knew he couldn't concentrate enough for alchemy, so I started walking to him slowly.

"Don't! You'll get pulled in too!"

"I have to try to help him!"

"Al!" Ed screamed before he got pulled through. Then, suddenly, the portal closed knocking Al and Roy back.

"Brother?"

"Things like don't just happen, I'll get people down here to look for evidence of something causing this."

**Him coming through marked the beginning of the horrors to come. It was the start of the hell, and I wish dearly that I could forget it.**

**Maka**

Soul and I got to our apartment after school when we hear a loud crashing sound. We both guessed Blair, but we knew she wasn't a clutz. So, we went to our room, that was that. A few seconds after I got into my room I heard Soul scream. I knew Blair couldn't have caused this; she causes him to bleed on the furniture, not to scream. I ran through the apartment to find a strange boy on his bed, probably only ten or eleven.

"He-hello little boy-"was as far as I got.

"WHAT LITTLE!"

"Um…I'm sorry, but who are you?"

"And, dude, it's not cool to sit on other people's beds, so what are you doing here, and how did you get here?" The boy stood up.

"I'm Edward Elwrick, a state alchemist."

"State alchemist?" Soul and I said at the same time. The boy looked shocked.

"Have you never heard of alchemy?"

"Um, no."

"How? Almost half the military is made up of alchemists."

"What military? The world hasn't needed force like that since Lord Death started his academy."

"Uh, I'm sorry; did you just say Lord Death?" Soul and I nodded.

"Is something wrong with you dude?"

"No, but have you guys happened to see a probably 6 foot tall person in a blue suit of armor?"

"Um, no. Are you sure your okay?"

"Yes." Then he thought; _Al must have not gone through the portal, which means I'm here by myself. And this probably is a different universe considering they don't know what alchemy is and they act like death is a person. Maybe he is here._

"So, what do you do normally?"

"Considering your actions, you wouldn't believe it."

"Oh, come on, show me."

"Alright stand back. Ready Soul?" Then, to Ed's amazement, Soul had started glowing and changing into something. Then I caught him and he finished transforming into a scythe.

"What?! How is that possible?!" Just as he asked that, the phone rang. I set Soul down on his bed and went to answer it.

"Hello? Maka speaking."

"Hey Maka! It's me, Tsubaki, want to hang out later?"

"Sure, my place?"

"Fine with me, I'll tell Kid, okay?"

"Alright." Then she hung up the phone and walked back into Soul's room only to find Ed poking Soul.

"How? How did you do it? Are you dead?"

"No, just ticked off." Then Soul changed back. Just after he did, Ed passed out.

**Chapter 4: coming soon **

**Title: Alchemy Can't Solve Everything**

**A Note From the Author;**

**Dear Those Who Will Kill me Now Because of What I Wrote,**

Enjoying it so far? Next chapter Ed will reveal his past to them and pass out a ton due to weapons and Blair. . Sorry that there isn't a lot of Death Note currently, just writer's block and incorporating a new anime to the story. Anyway, notice how they're getting longer? Yeah, pretty cool how my system of writing really short things worked out? So, no more animes will be added to this story, however it's really good now and I don't want to ruin it. Anyone get to see the 50th anniversary for Doctor Who? I didn't because I don't have cable. . I'll watch it as soon as I can, though. .

**Hasta la pasta!**

_**Nurse Medusa**_


End file.
